<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's a Circus - Obey Me by Wingedmaiven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194986">Life's a Circus - Obey Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven'>Wingedmaiven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devildom Consort Series [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Lucifer fix what he broke?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devildom Consort Series [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life's a Circus - Obey Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my!  This took far longer than I intended but you know what?  It was well worth it to me!  This piece is a direct continuation of The Garden Party, but I will add a list of the fics all related to his particular arc here:</p><p>Pinning<br/>Yearning<br/>In Vino Veritas<br/>The Devildom Consort<br/>To Kiss the Damned (Happens during Consort)<br/>Let's Start a Cult<br/>Heat<br/>Heated<br/>Smoldering<br/>Deviltots<br/>A Day in the LIfe of Peacocks<br/>Diablas<br/>Coveting<br/>The Garden Party<br/>Life's A Circus<br/>The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved<br/>What Wouldn't I Do For You? </p><p>I hope you all love it, and now that I'm through with this one, I can continue and finish Dearly Beloved!  I have a few other pieces set to go out as well, one paired with the beautiful artwork of @auroraarchangel who is drawing up her own cards!  </p><p>Thank you so much for @mxcabre and @mandymo0n for all of their help in bringing this story to fruition!  </p><p>Thank you once again!  </p><p>-WEM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Life’s a Circus</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>           </p><p>            Rosa woke up the Sunday after the debacle of the garden party, feeling groggy, disoriented, and numb.  She looked at her DDD, several missed calls, all from Lucifer.  One text from Amanda.  This she took the time to read, Amanda wrote,</p><p>            <em>“I hope you’re alright!  Simeon came by last night, Belphegor asked him to come and heal me.  I’m doing much better.  I don’t know how you and Izzy are doing and it worries me.  I heard them arguing, Mammon and Lucifer.  I don’t think I have ever heard Mammon that angry, Rosa.  He…really loves you.  I don’t know how else to say it.  The others aren’t really on speaking terms with him either.  I don’t blame them.  The others know something is going on, from the texts I’m getting.  I don’t even know what to say.  They keep asking where you are, and I told them you were at the Palace but said noting else.  What do you think I should say?  You know what, don’t bother with it, you don’t need to handle this….” </em></p><p>Rosa sighed in resignation.  She would need to text them and let them know she was well.  Whatever was going wasn’t their burden to bear and she was certain there would be enough gossip as it was. </p><p>            She then noticed a message from Lucifer pop up.  She figured the sooner she read it the sooner she could get it out of the way, she wanted to bed one with him.  Rosa knew, logically she would need to face him Monday, after all, she had a class with him.  That was going to be a trial on its own.  She opened Lucifer’s message and read,</p><p>            <em>“This room is cold without you…please, come home.” </em></p><p>Rosa wanted to fling her DDD across the room but refrained.  The fury she was feeling was so white hot she didn’t trust herself not to throw anything else, so she stayed on the luxurious bed she slept in. </p><p>            The night before was blur of liquor and emotion.  After arriving at the Palace, Isabel and Rosa had been shown to their rooms, left to bathe and change out of their blood-stained dresses.  Rosa didn’t want to look at the dress again.  The memories attached to it were best left forgotten, in her opinion.  She took up a bottle from a decanter in her room and proceeded to drink its contents without stopping. </p><p>            Isabel text her, telling her she was going to Diavolo’s room and getting her brains screwed out.  Rosa laughed but encouraged her to do what she felt was best.  Isabel wasn’t the kind to sit down, brush her hair and talk about her feelings.  Her reserve was long understood among their group of friends.  Rosa pressed whenever she felt it was necessary, but considering Diavolo was a safe bet, she didn’t see a reason to stop her, or say anything about it at all. </p><p>            Rosa then spent the rest of the night crying.  Letting the emotions of the entire day and night pour out of her.  She needed to do it, else she does something stupid like take the bastard back. </p><p>            That was the night before.  Now she was laying in bed, surprisingly not hung over.  Then she recalled the demonic liquor did not affect her the same way, she may as well drink juice.  No wonder the night before she did not feel inebriated.  Rosa was disgustingly sober through the entire mess.  Just as she began to wonder what she would wear, a knock on the door roused her from her position on the bed. </p><p>            She sat up, wrapping a sheet around her, and walked to the door, opening it slightly to see Barbatos holding a bag of what she figured was a change of clothes.  “For you, Rosa.  We figured you would need a change of clothing.  Isabel has already left, saying she needed to clear her head.  Lord Diavolo invites you to breakfast if you wish to eat with him,” he said politely as Rosa took the bag. </p><p>            “Thank you Barbatos, I think I will,” she said with a nod.  He gave her a slight bow before going on his way.  Rosa shut the door and headed over to the bed.  She had to face the day; she did her crying.  It was time to swallow it back down and continue.  She was two months from leaving the Devildom.  She could do it, after all, she made it this far. </p><p>            Rosa dressed and headed out the bedroom, walking toward the smaller dining area.  She didn’t need Barbatos to inform her about where he ate breakfast.  The last time she was here, and stayed the night with him and Lucifer, breakfast was served in the same room where they dined. </p><p>            Sure enough, she walked into the room to see Diavolo dressed, he gave her a tentative smile, “Good morning, how are you feeling?” he asked politely.  He noticed her eyes were still red from the tears she shed last night.  Barbatos informed him of her condition when he woke for breakfast.</p><p>            “We’re playing it by ear today, Dia,” she said as she closed the dining room door after he motioned for her to do so.  Rosa took a seat at the table to his right, pouring herself a cup of coffee. </p><p>            “Question, did you take us as bait?” Rosa asked after taking her first sip of coffee.  Diavolo stopped eating and gave her a small smile. </p><p>            “You aren’t one for mincing words, princess,” he said with a chuckle. </p><p>            “I am through playing house with Demons, or allowing others to think I am a fool, so, did take us there as bait?” she said, her voice was mater-of-fact. </p><p>            “Yes, though the plan was not to have any of you harmed, I made sure Solomon stuck by you all for that reason,” he said simply, looking at her directly. </p><p>            Rosa narrowed her eyes, “You didn’t think to-you know what, I keep forgetting my audience.  Look, I’m tired of you and Lucifer using me to casually swipe at one another for your amusement.  Besides, I broke it off with him last night so I’m certain that will affect your desire to have me around at all,” came her tart reply. </p><p>            “You what?” he asked, he figured they had a fight, not broke up their relationship entirely.</p><p>            “I broke it off!  He had Deidra all over him!” she snapped.</p><p>            Diavolo groaned covering his face.  He’d warned Lucifer about it, explicitly suggested he made up his mind.  It was obviously too late now, she caught them doing who knows what and it was enough for her to decide to break the relationship. </p><p>            “Why are you upset?” she asked with a frown.</p><p>            “I warned him about it,” Diavolo supplied with a sigh. </p><p>            “You knew he was still keeping his relationship active with her and you didn’t tell me?” she demanded, coming to her feet, no longer hungry. </p><p>            Diavolo realized the conversation was beyond salvation, he nodded and replied, “It was not my information to tell, Rosa, and you know it.”</p><p>            “I just hate this, I hate how everyone toys with me and really, why?  I asked you all this many times throughout this year, why not fixate on someone else, someone who would find this all flattering, someone like Deidra!” she declared, pacing the room. </p><p>            Rosa shook her head, “You know what, I don’t need an answer, but what I do need is some air.  I have to face this bullshit anyway, so I’m going off now, please give Barbatos my apologies for breakfast,” and with that, she walked out of the room, without looking back. </p><p>            Rosa couldn’t take the duplicity.  She made her way down the hallway, then the stairs, walking across the marble floor when the door came open, and Lucifer stepped through the door. </p><p>            “Ugh, what is this, asshole day?” she growled as she went to walk around him. </p><p>            “My dove, please,” Lucifer asked, gently.  She looked a fury now and her eyes did not have that light he’d grown accustomed to seeing. </p><p>            He did not sleep the night before; he couldn’t.  He and Mammon had another argument once they got home.  The twins carted Amanda off to take care of her, and that left the rest of his brothers to contend with.  Leviathan didn’t seem all that interested in repeating himself.  He gave Lucifer a long look and then walked off toward his room.  Satan on his part shook his head at Lucifer before cursing under his breath and storming from the room. </p><p>            Mammon gave him no such reprieve.  They argued for the better part of the evening.  After realizing they would not reach an accord, they both parted ways.  Once left alone with his thoughts, Lucifer could not shake the look of disappointment in her eyes.  Recalling the pain in her voice, it was subtle, a quieting of voice.  She always grew quiet before her spirit took over. </p><p>            Was in his room, he tried to call her, of course, she would not answer.  He wouldn’t try a text.  He ran a hand through his hair after removing his gloves.  He looked over to his bed; he wouldn’t be able to sleep.  Her scent was everywhere, her clothes were visible in his closet as well.  Her integration into his started subtly, and now he could not imagine waking without his wings and arms wrapped around her. </p><p>            The first time he woke up with his wings wrapped around her, it caught him by surprise.  He transformed in his sleep, and in the circle of his embrace she slept.  Her face was nestled into one of his wings as if she were accustomed to sleeping on a seraph.  She woke up that morning with a smile, as one of his feathers tickled her nose.  Rosa opened her eyes that morning and noticed almost immediately.  Before she attempted to move, he’d pulled her closer. </p><p>            “I’m sorry, I don’t know how I ended up on your wings,” she said as she caressed Lucifer’s face.  Lucifer knew, deep down he knew why.  She was his to protect, to possess. </p><p>            After that memory he spent the rest of the evening staring into the fireplace.  Every moment he spent with her after he declared his affection for her was dear to him, even the moments where their devotion was tried.  Rosa remained steadfast. </p><p>            Now standing before him, was a different woman altogether.  The side she reserved for those she did not trust.  Her expression was one of impatience, it hurt more than he cared to admit, even to himself. </p><p>            “No, I don’t have time for anything else from you. You made your point succinctly clear last night.  You chose,” she declared flatly.  Her eyes were a flash of anger. </p><p>            “You turned from me quickly,” he said, though to Rosa it sounded too much like an accusation. </p><p>            “Are you really going to fucking stand there and question my devotion, Lucifer?  I took you for a liar, not a hypocrite,” she spat out as she tried to move past him again. </p><p>            “You must listen,” Lucifer declared, stopping her again, more out of desperation.  She was growing farther apart the more she spoke.  The feelings inside him were scrambling to understand what he could do to make amends. </p><p>            “You know what, no.  I don’t have to do a fucking thing you want, now, Lucifer, I command you to move,” she replied, her eyes cold on his, as she used the pact to compel him to do as she said. </p><p>            Lucifer took in a sharp breath, he knew.  He knew she <em>hated </em>the idea of using the pacts.  He moved, though the last thing he wanted was to let her leave.  His anger rose, the indignation within him as well. </p><p>            Rosa scoffed and said, “See, isn’t it fun when we can do whatever we want without considering the other?” her tone was acerbic, and the question did not miss its mark. </p><p>            Rosa went to walk through the door but stopped short of leaving when she turned to him and said, “You made the mistake of thinking you are the only male available to me, Lucifer.  Hector would <em>never</em>…” that, she said with a cold smile as walked out, closing the door behind her. </p><p>            White hot rage filled him.  She was thinking of that <em>mortal</em>?!  Lucifer’s demonic form sprang form, his aura hazing the area around him.  Lucifer would tear his soul apart before he allowed it! </p><p>            “I see you came across her,” said Diavolo as he walked down the steps to the first floor of the foyer. </p><p>            Lucifer did not speak; he did not trust his voice.</p><p>            “She is furious, Lucifer, she mentioned breaking your relationship,” Diavolo stated quietly as he came across the furious seraph. </p><p>            “…it will not stand,” Lucifer bit out, though he had no idea how he would change her mind.  She seemed opposed to talking to him in any way at all.  Asmodeus mentioned that no attempt to outright speak with her would work.  Lucifer was skeptical, up until this point.  He was coming to terms with needing Asmodeus’ assistance.  He rejected it outright the night before; he did not have many options available to him now. </p><p>            If she went back with the mortal; he had no chance at all.  She would be loyal, because that was her nature, nature he’d all but stepped on.  His mind kept reminding him that this was his nature, but no, he knew better. </p><p>            “You’re best to give her some time before you attempt to speak with her, she is bound to say things she does not mean,” Diavolo stated cautiously.</p><p>            Lucifer gave an unamused laugh, “No, no, she is not.  A more collected, vicious woman I have yet to see.  When angered, she is painfully honesty,” he let out a scoff laugh, more at himself than at his observation.</p><p>            Diavolo nodded as he admitted, “I got a taste of that a few minutes ago,” he admitted. </p><p>            Lucifer shook his head, “How the fuck did we end up tied up in a human woman’s skirts?”</p><p>            Diavolo chuckled as he shook his head, “We were too busy getting under them.”</p><p>            Lucifer let out a dejected laugh, “Yes, it appears we were.”</p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>            Rosa stepped into the car she called shortly after exiting the palace.  She had to get back to the House, she needed to talk to the Lords, and knowing Lucifer was at the Palace would help greatly to get it done without having to deal with him. </p><p>            The drive didn’t take long, she stepped out of the car and thanked her driver before heading into the House.  The students who were muling about the front yard waved to her, she greeted them in turn.  Rosa knew her best bet was to behave like everything was fine, at least with the students.  She walked into the House, heading down the center hall to the communal rooms. </p><p>            Satan and Belphegor were making their way down the hall when they spotted her.  “Rosa!” they both exclaimed in mild shock. </p><p>            “Yeah, yeah, he’s back at the Palace, we had a little <em>chat </em>but I’m here to talk to all of you, I learned some information about last night and I want to know what the fuck happened,” she said firmly to both demons who nodded. </p><p>            “I’ll meet you all at the Library, and then I’ll go see Amanda,” Rosa declared, trying to keep her mind focused on what she learned. </p><p>            They nodded as they started texting the other Lords as they all walked toward the Library together. </p><p>            Mammon walked into the Library, straight into her embrace and held her as tightly as he dared.  Rosa did much the same, closing her eyes at the comfort she didn’t think she needed at that moment.  She supposed Diavolo was right; she could count on them.</p><p>            “Are you alright?” he asked softly as they parted.</p><p>            “Nope, but, I know where to direct my anger, so there’s that,” she said with a half-smile before turning to the Lords and said, “So yeah, I got confirmation Diavolo did invite us there as bait,” she said without preamble. </p><p>            A low frequency growl seemed to come out of them all, Rosa shook her head.  “I just want to figure out what we can do, because I don’t foresee this getting better, and I don’t fancy dealing with that shit,” she said quietly as she took a seat beside Mammon who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. </p><p>            “I don’t know what we could do, but that doesn’t mean we won’t figure it out,” said Leviathan with a shake of his head. </p><p>            Asmodeus then hedged, “Did…Lucifer try to speak with you?” he asked tentatively.</p><p>            “Yeah, I told him to piss up a rope, to paraphrase,” she replied with a scoff in her voice. </p><p>            “I see,” Asmodeus said observing her openly. </p><p>            “Are you coming back to stay here then, sugar?” Mammon asked.</p><p>            “Yeah, I need to get all my stuff out of Lucifer’s room,” she affirmed coming to her feet. </p><p>            Asmo replied, “Rosa…I…maybe he is sorry?”</p><p>            “He can shove his attrition,” Rosa replied coldly walking out of the library altogether.  She wasn’t going to hear anyone give her their rendition of what Lucifer might have meant while he flirted with a demon bitch.  <em>Oh no,</em> Rosa was not the kind to accept the excuses from anyone. </p><p>            She walked down the hall heading toward Lucifer’s room.  Rosa needed to visit with Amanda, but she needed to take the opportunity to remove herself from Lucifer’s space.  Since she knew he was occupied at the Palace, she needed to do it quickly. </p><p>            She unlocked the room to notice it was mostly untouched from when she left it the night before. Walking into the room hit her with a wave of emotion.  The memories of the conversations they shared.  The embraces, the affection, the laughter, all thrown away.  Rosa’s eyes filled with unshed tears.  Then her eyes settled on her brooch bouquet, the memories of that day overwhelmed her.  She shook her head. </p><p>            <em>Fuck you, brain, no.  No, we aren’t doing this.  No, we aren’t taking his lying ass back, no, we aren’t going to sit here and cry over a being who liked the attention you gave him while he made plans that didn’t include you behind your back. Fuck this, fuck him, and fuck anyone who tries to convince me otherwise, </em>she reaffirmed with herself as she began to gather all her things. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Two hours after they parted ways, Lucifer stepped into the House, everything seemed normal, of that he was happy to note.  His brothers were decidedly absent from their usual communal haunts and he was certain it had more to do with him than anything else.  Lucifer made his way back to his room, after he unlocked the door, he came to a complete stop. </p><p>            All her belongings were gone, her clothing, her books, everything.  His eyes traveled to the bouquet, only to find that it too was gone.  His heart ached then, seeing his room devoid of everything of hers; he couldn’t explain it but he felt bereft.  He turned around and walked out of his room, he needed to speak with Asmo. </p><p> </p><p>            Asmodeus was sitting in his room, finishing up the topcoat of his manicure.  He found comfort in the little self-care details like this when he was feeling particularly stressed.  Being the kind to abhor the idea of getting creases on his face over matters he could not control; he opted to do his nails. </p><p>            His mind plagued him with worries.  Isabel was furious with him; she hadn’t said as much; she didn’t need to.  She would reply to his messages, but not with the warmth he’d come to expected.  Asmo initially did not think the relationship between them both would go far, but something about the repressed witch made him stick around.  He came to welcome, nay, expect, Isabel’s attention.  She focused solely on him whenever they were together; he’d come to cherish this. </p><p>            He found himself often, wanting to make <em>her </em>happy, as opposed to taking care of his own desires and needs.  Even in intimacy, they shared far more of themselves than either of them cared to admit, he knew this.  After all, lust was his domain.  He blinked a few times, trying to wipe the feelings and memories from his mind as he blew on his nails.  The act was mindless, it was a gel nail.  He pressed his lips together before putting his hands under the lights. </p><p>            Amanda and the twins seemed to patch things over quickly enough.  It took them all but a day to talk it out and were now on tentative but talking terms.  Asmodeus knew it would be so, as it was in most cases where relationships broke or lasted.  Rosa on the other hand, was a whole different matter, and Asmo knew this. </p><p>            From what the twins informed him; she’d seen it all, and despite, as far as Asmo knew, loving Lucifer as much as she did, her own pride would never allow her to be played false and stay.  Asmodeus didn’t fault her, he smiled some.  There had to be something about her that rivaled Lucifer.  Her sense of self-worth and high expectations of herself and her family was shared by the eldest of his family. </p><p>            When they first shared barbs, Asmo knew.  He knew they would end up together. The heated looks, the lust filled glances they would throw at each other.  Asmo knew, the moment they came together it would be explosive; he was not wrong.  Rosa triggered a primal need in Lucifer.  Whenever they were together, Asmo could almost touch the sense of possession and need Lucifer felt for her. </p><p>            Through every struggle, Asmo knew, they would outlast the problem.  When they shared her after Diavolo’s heat; he was shocked to see how affected by her love, Lucifer was.  He was territorial and needy; something Lucifer as a rule never allowed.  Watching Rosa’s presence affect Lucifer so was awe inspiring.  With a kiss and a touch, Rosa accomplished what many tried to do by force; make Lucifer kneel. </p><p>            Asmodeus knew Rosa loved him, but it was not the same.  Though, he was not complaining.  She loved him fiercely, loyally.  He loved her for that, he would freely admit.  Wanting a fuck buddy was fine and all, but having someone who had your back?  That was priceless and he well knew it. </p><p>            He pulled his hands from the lights, pleased with the result before he turned off the lights at his vanity.  Asmodeus figured he would contact Solomon and go out for the night.  Things were dreary at the House and though he understood why that was; he had no desire to linger in the negativity. He certainly did not leave the Celestial Realm to repent for others’ sins. </p><p>            A fast rap at his door caused Asmo to come to his feet and walk over to the door, as he opened it, he openly gawked at Lucifer. </p><p>            “What happened?” Asmodeus immediately asked. </p><p>            “She took everything of hers from my room and would not listen to me when I approached her.  Just as you said she would,” Lucifer admitted, though the act was no easy feat. </p><p>            Asmodeus motioned for Lucifer to walk in, closing the door behind him after he did so.  “I warned you, nothing you said would make a difference.  You can’t undo with words what you did through actions, and you sure as fuck can’t do it with a woman who is probably as proud as you.  She loves you, Lucifer, I don’t doubt this at all, but she will never let it take precedence over her self-worth.  That battle was long fought and won, you will not win,” Asmo declared with a shake of his head at his eldest brother. </p><p>            “I am aware of this now, what do I do to fix it?” Lucifer demanded through gritted teeth.</p><p>            Asmodeus blinked, “Oh, I thought you were too good for my help?  I’m afraid I’m going to need something in exchange, yesterday I offered it for free, not so today,” he said coldly, meeting Lucifer’s gaze with his own.</p><p>            “What do you want?” Lucifer asked tersely.</p><p>            “I want you to be my date for my birthday bash this Friday,” Asmodeus said with a smile. </p><p>            “…that’s it?” Lucifer asked with a narrowed look.</p><p>            “Yes!” Asmodeus chirped and then added, “This isn’t going to be easy, and you’re probably going to hate it, but how much do you love her?”</p><p>            Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “I am here, asking <em>you </em>to help me solve a relationship problem, how much do you think?”</p><p>            “Answer the question,” Asmo snapped back. </p><p>            “I will do anything for her, that is how much I love her,” Lucifer replied with a sigh, his voice solemn. </p><p>            “You may very well need to, she’s as stubborn as you, and add the fact that you betrayed her; you know this is a gamble, right?  It may not work.  She may still decide to go after that gorgeous Hector,” Asmo said with a chuckle and a sigh at the thought of such a handsome human male.</p><p>            “Fuck that mortal, <em>I will tear that world apart before I allow him to touch her, to sate her, to lay a fucking finger on her!” </em>Lucifer’s rage flowed freely from him at the thought of Rosa being Hector’s lover, wife, <em>anything. </em>He resented the mortal for knowing her before him.  He <em>hated </em>him for letting Rosa know he was still pining for her. </p><p>            “Well, I guess it’s in your best interest that you follow my instructions without question, after all, this is my domain, not yours,” Asmodeus declared coldly.</p><p>            “You break up unions!” Lucifer snapped.</p><p>            “So I know what triggers the breakups, <em>Lucifer </em>so instead of snapping at me, pay attention, what you’ll need to do, is going to test your resolve,” Asmodeus stated as he motioned for Lucifer to take a seat. </p><p>            “I’m listening,” came Lucifer’s deadpan reply as he crossed his arms, sitting where Asmodeus instructed. </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            Thursday morning came and Rosa was sure something was going on.  Lucifer had all but stopped trying to talk to her, and of that she was grateful.  The motives behind his silence gave her pause.  Rosa knew him well enough to know he would not stop insisting so quickly.  At that point, she had no other choice but to wait and see what he would do. </p><p>            With that decision made, she gathered the outfit she purchased for Asmodeus.  The Ring Master costume was a gift from her for his birthday.  She bought all the accessories, down to the heeled boots she knew were his preference.  After making sure she had all the items, she walked out of her room, locking the door behind her.</p><p>            His room was the closest to hers, so the walk was not a long one.  She knocked on his door after hearing voices coming from within.  As the door opened, she noticed Lucifer was sitting in his room with him, and she though that odd, but didn’t mention it as she looked to Asmo and said, “Surprise?” she said with a grin. </p><p>            Asmodeus gaped at Rosa.  He knew the circus school event was the same day as his birthday, but he never pictured he’d be, “I’m going to be the Ring Master?!  Are you serious?!” he squealed as he threw his arms around Rosa, giving her a strong embrace. </p><p>            Rosa laughed, “Yeah, I mean, it is your birthday, it wouldn’t do for it to be anyone but you, now here, you’ll have to try these on, just to make sure they fit!” she laughed.</p><p>            “That’s why you measured me over a month ago?!” Asmo exclaimed.</p><p>            “Yes, I wasn’t just being weird,” she chuckled.  “Now go try it on, and tell me, because I have a few other things I need to make sure are ready for tomorrow,” she declared with a smile. </p><p>            “Are you…you’re singing for me?!” Asmo put two and two together after the week before. </p><p>            “Yep, that’s what that was all about, surprise, now go!” she laughed as she motioned toward his bathroom.  Her attention having been solely on Asmo, she realized she was left in the room with Lucifer once Asmo went to do as she bade. </p><p>            Rosa then noticed a stuffed animal on Asmodeus’ bed but thought nothing of it.  It looked like a little bunny rabbit.  She didn’t know if it were new, after all she didn’t spend too much time in Asmodeus’ room.  She took a seat in one of the available chairs in the room and waited.  Her eyes finally fell on Lucifer who was observing her with a fathomless expression. </p><p>            It was taking everything in Lucifer not to pick her up and take her away.  He missed her smiles and laughter.  Hearing her give them to Asmodeus had all but snapped his resolve.  He spent much of the week away from her, to keep him from doing any more damage than he’d already done, per Asmo’s instructions.  Lucifer supposed it was working, as she was not snapping at him like she was at the beginning of the week. </p><p>            Rosa perked up as Asmo stepped out. </p><p>            “Okay, Rosa, you are the best!  How, I truly mean this, <em>how </em>did you get something so beautiful?!” Asmo gushed as he walked out, top hat and all. </p><p>            Rosa laughed, “It looks great on you, and I know actual costume designers, so it was a matter of letting them know they could be as ostentatious as they wanted, and that was the result!” she declared with a grin. </p><p>            “What are you off to do now?” Asmo asked as he looked himself over in his full length mirror. </p><p>            “I’m going to check in with the girls, and then I’ll see,” she said, which was true.  She wasn’t sure what would need her attention first after all that. </p><p>            “What does your costume look like?” Asmo asked slyly. </p><p>            Rosa laughed and shook her head, “I’m not telling you much, just know that it’s pink,” she said with a grin as she came to her feet and walked over to give him an embrace, “I’ll see you later, I’m glad you liked it,” she admitted, as they parted.</p><p>            Asmodeus laughed, “I love it!  Thank you so much, oh, did you notice my bunny!”</p><p>            “Yes, I did, it’s cute, I didn’t know you were into stuffed animals?” she asked with a chuckle. </p><p>            “I thought all girls like them?” he asked with curiosity. </p><p>            “Well I do have a few from my childhood stored back home,” she admitted with a smile. </p><p>            “Do you have a bunny?” he asked with a laugh. </p><p>            “I have a few, my father used to give me one every year,” she said softly. </p><p>            Asmo gaped, “Well then, you are due!  Take this one!” he said as he took it up and gave it to her.  Rosa took the stuffed animal and blinked at Asmodeus, “Are you sure?” she asked with a smile. </p><p>            “I insist!” Asmo declared with a wide grin. </p><p>            Rosa looked down at the ivory bunny and shook her head, “Well, thank you, anyway, I’m off, I’ll see ya,” she said before walking out of the room altogether. </p><p>            Asmodeus turned to Lucifer and smirked, “Easy, see?”</p><p>            Lucifer shook his head.  The bunny was charmed.  The charm would trigger anyone who held the bunny to cling to their love interest.  In this case, the idea was that she come to him, so that he could speak with her. </p><p>            “I did not think she would take it,” Lucifer admitted.  He knew she noticed it, but dismissed it quickly.  As she was getting ready to go, he wasn’t sure Asmodeus would have another opportunity to present it to her. </p><p>            Asmo grinned, “I knew she would, she mentioned something about her parents giving her one for every <em>Easter </em>and since her parents are gone, I figure this would play, now, your job is to let her come to you when that charm starts taking affect,” he instructed with a nod. </p><p>            Lucifer nodded, “Very well, I need to go, I will see you at dinner,” he said in farewell as he walked out of Asmodeus room.  Time would tell if the charm would have any effect on a human, he was out of options.   He needed to teach a class today, and she was in it.  He hoped she would start feeling the effects by then. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Rosa carried the bunny in her school bag having no time to return to her room after checking in with the girls about their costumes.  Dara was ready to sing as well; she was excited to do it after spending so much time off the stage.  She and Rosa were set to sing a song for Asmodeus, they were going to rehearse it tonight in full costume to make sure it worked. </p><p>            She went straight to her potions class, having taken the exam and done well; she was confident the rest of the year would go off without a problem.  Throughout the class, thoughts kept invading her mind.  Rosa wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was finding it difficult to focus.  Her mind kept straying to the last demon she wanted to think about.  It took a great deal of effort to focus, but she managed to get through the class. </p><p>            After class, she met up with Amanda who was leaving a class she had with Mammon, “Hey girl, are you doing okay?” Rosa asked after giving Mammon a chaste kiss. </p><p>            “Doing better, I’m super excited, honestly.  After last weekend, I’m just grateful for something not so dramatic!” Amanda gushed. </p><p>            “I guess that’s one way of seeing it, okay, well, I need to head to my history class, I’ll see you later for lunch!” she gave Amanda an embrace before she headed off toward her class.  Again, as soon as she was left with her own thoughts, Rosa was plagued with thoughts of <em>Lucifer. </em>It was starting to aggravate her. </p><p>            Rosa walked into her history class only to see Solomon sitting at the seat beside hers, she wasn’t going to have it.  “Nope, I don’t think so, I appreciate what you did for me at the garden, but we’re not friends, not after all the stunts you kept pulling,” she said firmly motioning for him to move.</p><p>            Solomon on his part grinned, “Oh come now, I at least merit a, ‘thank you’, kiss, don’t I?”</p><p>            “How about a passing, handshake and I don’t push you off your chair?” Rosa retorted with a shake of her head. </p><p>            Solomon gave her a charming smile, “Feisty this morning, aren’t we?” he asked with a chuckle. </p><p>            “I know what you’re thinking, you found out Lucifer and I broke up, so you think you can try this shit now, but, darling you’re forgetting, I didn’t break up with the others, so, <em>move,</em>” she bit out, she wasn’t being manipulated by men today. </p><p>            “Fine, fine, I was just trying to be friendly,” he said as he passed her by, but not before declaring, “Hm, I see you have Asmo’s bunny,” he said having seen in as she set her bag down.</p><p>            “Class is about to start, please?” she said impatiently as she took her seat. </p><p>            “Very well, we will see how this pans out,” Solomon declared with amusement as he walked over to his own seat. </p><p>            The rest of the class was a trial for Rosa, her mind kept straying and it was unlike her.  She managed to get through the class, though she felt mentally worn down.  Rosa made her way to the café, hoping Amanda was there to help distract her.  She noticed Amanda sitting with Satan, Mammon, Beelzebub, and Belphegor.  She sighed and walked over to sit with them. </p><p>            “Hey,” they all greeted her as she sat beside Amanda.  She greeted them in return, as Amanda handed her some food.  “I got you this,” Amanda declared. </p><p>            “Fuck, thank you!” Rosa gushed as she took up the food and began to get ready to eat. </p><p>            Belphegor took the time to say, “You know, I didn’t actually think you could hold out on not talking to him,” he said, genuinely surprised the woman had such resolve.</p><p>            Rosa raised a brow, “Oh?’ she asked but did not elaborate further. </p><p>            Amanda laughed some at Belphegor’s blush and said, “They don’t seem to understand that you’re really that stubborn.”</p><p>            “Or really that fucking furious,” Rosa said with a shake of her head.  In truth, it was sheer that was driving her now.  She couldn’t rely on the anger forever, but now she would take it until she was ready to move to another emotion. </p><p>            “Have you seen Izzy?” asked Amanda quietly.</p><p>            “Not much, she’s not herself,” said Rosa but then added, “mark my words though, she’s going to blow, and it isn’t going to be pretty.”</p><p>            Amanda blinked and frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>            “Repressing anything isn’t going to be good, add that to an already volatile past?  Isabel is not doing well, but any overture I’ve made to talk to her is met with deflection so, she isn’t ready to talk about it,” Rosa explained. </p><p>            “When did you become our therapist?” Amanda laughed. </p><p>            “When ya’ll couldn’t act right,” Rosa teased before adding, “I’m honestly surprised Asmo hasn’t spammed Devilgram with pics of him in his outfit.</p><p>            “Oh, that’s right you gave it to him today, oh I bet he’s thrilled,” Amanda laughed. </p><p>            “Yeah, he is, that’s why I’m wondering, he isn’t one to sit on something like this,” Rosa observed just as Asmodeus walked in, wearing his outfit. </p><p>            “Welp, I wasn’t wrong,” Rosa observed motioning for them to look toward the door. </p><p>            Amanda laughed, “No, you most certainly weren’t, I need to take pics!” she declared as Asmodeus was mobbed with students gushing about him and taking pictures. </p><p>            Rosa laughed, “Good luck, I gotta go, have fun guys,” she said in parting, giving Satan a kiss on the lips as he seemed to be the only one paying attention. </p><p>            “Are you sure you’re well?” Satan asked, taking her chin in his right hand. </p><p>            “Yeah, I gotta be, Satan, I don’t have another option,” she admitted before giving him another chaste peck, picking up her bookbag and going on her way. </p><p>            She managed to get out of the café after giving Asmo a wink.  He blew her a kiss as she walked out.  She smiled all the way to her horticulture class.  Once she reached the door, she opened it to step in, the class was empty, but she wasn’t surprised as she was a few minutes early.  She hated the rush up the stairs though, so she was happy to get there before the mob set in. </p><p>            Rosa did not expect Lucifer to already be in the classroom, but he was.  She took her seat and didn’t say a word as she began to take out her notes.  She was actively looking through them before she noticed he was standing before her desk. </p><p>            She looked up then and blinked, “Sorry, I didn’t notice you,” she admitted, which was the truth.  As her eyes met his, her body began to ache.  She frowned but said nothing. </p><p>            “Are you feeling alright?” he asked softly, he knew the bunny was beginning to take an affect.  He would have smiled at her resistance to it, were his relationship with her was not hanging on its affect.</p><p>            “Yeah, I just…I don’t know what’s wrong,” she whispered, her eyes were closed now.  She was trying to focus but it was difficult. </p><p>            “What are you feeling, beloved?” he asked, out of habit he used the endearment. </p><p>            “Don’t…I’m sorry, you’ll have to excuse me,” she whispered as she got up and walked out of the classroom altogether. </p><p>            Lucifer watched her leave and sighed, “I hope this is worth it.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Rosa made it to the women’s bathroom and shuddered.  She didn’t know what happened, but the need to go into his arms and kiss him stupid almost overcame her.  What was this?  She was furious, rightfully so.  She wasn’t about to give in, not when he didn’t deserve her. </p><p>            How would she make it through class if she felt that way? The need to return and look upon him was eating at her.  Rosa couldn’t skip class, especially not with the gossip being what it was. </p><p>            She took a few more minutes before heading back to the class, she walked in, more students were in the room now, though most of the female students were gathered around his desk.  At least with him on the other side of the room, she could focus. </p><p>            The class went about much that way, unless he needed to come close, whatever it was triggering this need of hers, seemed to intensify as he neared.  The need to throw herself at him was starting to irritate her.  <em>No, no, fuck you, brain, no!  I’m not running after some asshole who prefers his partners to be stuck up demon bitches! </em>She growled inwardly to herself. </p><p>            The class felt like it took an eternity to end.  Once it did, she took no time in gathering all her things and walking out.  Rosa didn’t stop until she was out of the school altogether.  She took a breath of the night air and hoped it was enough to clear her head.  She needed to get back to the House to get her costume.  They still needed to rehearse, and she wasn’t going to flake because of some unknown ailment making her pine for the attention of a cheating piece of shit demon ex-boyfriend. </p><p>           </p><p>            Lucifer met with Asmo at the school and shook his head, “She is fighting it.”</p><p>            Asmo laughed, “Of course she is, I did say she rivaled you in stubbornness, didn’t I?”</p><p>            “The potency of it should have rendered her a needy mess, but it has not.  That is more than stubbornness, it is resolve,” Lucifer explained as he took a seat in the empty classroom they now occupied. </p><p>            “Look, I did say it was possible it wouldn’t work, or that it may not make a difference.  You’re honestly not understanding what all this is telling you, and frankly, I don’t want your inability to see the bigger picture to ruin my birthday so I’m going to tell you.   You need to tell Deidra to piss off, tell her you have no intention of ever seeing her again; you need to tell Diavolo that you plan on marrying her, and move on!  That’s it!  Then you need to bring all this to Rosa and let her know.  Yeah, she may make you grovel, but considering what you did, had you been in her shoes, you would have razed that garden,” Asmodeus chided with a shake of his head as he adjusted his top hat. </p><p>            “I am not about to prostrate myself before a woman who may not have me!” Lucifer declared in exasperation.</p><p>            “Oh, and wasn’t that exactly what she did for you?  Did you think that you would get out of this without some concessions and sacrifices of pride?  If that’s the case, you really don’t deserve her,” Asmodeus bit back acerbically, his hands on his hips. </p><p>            Lucifer sat in silence, glaring at Asmodeus. Asmodeus sighed as he said, “What is she worth to you?  What is being dignified going to do for you when she won’t look back at you, when she won’t even talk to you.  Don’t you think I noticed how easily she blocked you out without that bunny?  Lucifer it’s been about a week, and she is well on her way to cutting you out of her mind entirely.  You don’t understand women like her; I do.”</p><p>            “What if she rejects me?” Lucifer asked coldly.</p><p>            “What if you stop being an asshole and treat her with the dignity our Lady deserves?” Asmo shot back. </p><p>            They growled at each other for a few seconds before Lucifer spat back, “I will do it, but if this does not work, I will do it <em>my </em>way,” with that said, he came to his feet and walked out of the classroom. </p><p>           </p><p>            The girls were all fitting into their corsetry before they begin to rehearse their dance along with their song.  Dara took a breath, “Okay, so, I’m sure at one point I will be able to dance, sing and breathe, I think!” she joked.</p><p>            Rosa laughed, “Why do you think I was adamant about not having many moves aside from sitting on the ring?  Fuck that a bitch can only do a couple of things at a time with this bullshit,” she joked.  She was wearing a pink velvet corset, embellished with gold fringe and embroidery.  It sparkled with rhinestones and glitter as well.  Her bottom was a simple panty embellished like the corset.  The highlight of the piece was a feathered tail in the same pink as the set.  She would sit on a ring like a songbird, or so they’d decided. </p><p>            The women were all wearing an array different themed outfits, all revolving around the Circus theme, but a burlesque twist.  After all, it was Asmodeus’ birthday and it wouldn’t do if they weren’t at least a bit sexy.  Isabel was set to give Asmodeus a lap dance, but after the events of the weekend, Rosa wasn’t sure if she was still up for it. </p><p>            After Rosa questioned her regarding her feelings about it, Isabel assured her it was fine.  “I’m good, we’ve set this up before all that happened and I’m not going to leave you all hanging.  So, let’s do this, and make sure we have it right,” Isabel replied confidently. </p><p>            Rosa knew something was wrong, but again, couldn’t press the issue.  Isabel wasn’t ready to listen and nothing Rosa could do would help.  They were set to sing and dance to Beyoncé’s <em>Video Phone</em> mostly because of Asmo’s live feeds and because the song was old enough to merit the costume choices. </p><p>            The rehearsal went off without a problem, everyone practiced, Rosa mused as she made her way to the backstage.  With that done, her mind went back to thinking about what she would do.  Staying in the Devildom was the plan after she became their consort, and Lucifer’s…she scoffed.  What had she been, really?  Nothing.  Someone to screw.  Before going off the deep end, she undressed and got back into her casual clothes. </p><p>            Amanda approached her after changing as she said, “Want to head back together?”</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Rosa as she finished dressing and wishing everyone a good night. </p><p>            Amanda fell in step with Rosa as they headed out of the school’s auditorium and headed toward the main gate.  “We’re doing this in that tent they’re setting up?”</p><p>            “Yeah, we used the auditorium today because work isn’t done there yet,” Rosa explained solemnly. </p><p>            “How are you doing, Rosa?  Really?” Amanda asked, now that they were finally on their own. </p><p>            “This is killing me, but, if I let him get away with it now; he’ll just do it later, and I’m not arguing with anyone about what respect I’m owed.  He can keep the trash, the trash can keep him, I don’t fucking care.  He played me, he promised me something different, and I believed him,” Rosa admitted as they headed out the school gates to the car awaiting them.</p><p>            “Whoa, since when do you get a car to yourself?” asked Amanda.</p><p>            “Consort privilege apparently,” Rosa sighed as she motioned for Amanda to precede her into the car. </p><p>            “Do you think he’s truly sorry?” asked Amanda once they settled and the car started to move. </p><p>            Rosa shook her head, “I think he’s sorry he was caught.  Sorry I didn’t just accept what he wanted to do, I would never accept that, beside, that bitch went well out of her way to demean me, and he…what he did was just give her the go-ahead.  Who fucking does that to someone they care about?  I was wrong, my affection for him was clearly more than his was for me.  I was a fucking pastime,” Rosa growled bitterly.</p><p>            Amanda nodded, “I’m sorry, Rosa, you didn’t deserve this.”</p><p>            “No, I didn’t, but what can I do now other than survive it?” she sighed out, her expression solemn.  Tears were threatening to spill again, but Rosa closed her eyes instead.  She could let it out later, not right now.  Not right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Asmodeus was looking over the guest list for his birthday when two very glaring problems came up.  One, Deidra was invited, two so was her father, Astaroth.  Asmo groaned, this was going to pose a large problem.  They couldn’t be disinvited, Asmo needed to find a way to make sure things didn’t go wrong. </p><p>            If Rosa knew Deidra was in attendance, she may forgo the event altogether.  He couldn’t have that.  Rosa deserved to be there as his consort, and because she went through all the trouble of planning the event. Asmodeus smiled, “You’ve messed with my Diamond one too many times, sweetie,” he mused as looking at Deidra’s name before closing the guest book altogether. </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            Lucifer sat with Diavolo overlooking the last details of the event when he noted the guest list was still left unchecked.  As he started leafing through the pages of guests, he noticed two names.  “Wha-Deidra and Astaroth are attending?” Lucifer asked of Diavolo. </p><p>            “Yes, of course,” Diavolo confirmed, giving Lucifer a knowing expression.  “It is Asmodeus’ birthday and he does have some connection to them.  No, this will not make matters better between you and Rosa, I confirm that much,” Diavolo added as he looked through his portion of paperwork.</p><p>            Lucifer wanted to laugh from the sheer absurdity of it all.  If this plan did not work, he knew exactly what he would do.  Though he had to tell Diavolo what he decided, “I am asking her to be my bride tomorrow at some point during the evening,” Lucifer replied as he looked through the rest of the list. </p><p>            Diavolo blinked, “How are you going to convince her of this?” he asked genuinely curious considering how angry Rosa was with them both. </p><p>            “I have not a single clue,” Lucifer replied with a hint of amusement as he looked at the stack of paperwork before him.  “I need to go.  I cannot finish any of this tonight, if you’ll excuse me, my Lord,” he said coming to his feet. </p><p>            Diavolo smirked, “This is the first time I have seen you leave something unfinished.”</p><p>            Lucifer shook his head, “I have business <em>to </em>finish, this will keep a day.” With that he parted from the Prince’s company.  As he excited the Palace, he opened his DDD and looked for Deidra’s number.  They needed to have a conversation and he knew it would not be a pleasant one. </p><p>            He sent her a text, asking her to meet him at <em>Ristorante 6.</em>  He knew she would make a scene and considering how she went out of her way to humiliate his beloved the day of the party; turn about was fair play. </p><p>            He had a longstanding reserved table at the restaurant so he knew he could get them in.  He arrived before she did, though she always did keep him waiting often.  Something Rosa never did; she valued his time, and that should have been enough for him.  He watched as the Demonic brunette made her way through the restaurant over an hour late, dressed extravagantly in a fur coat and sheath dress in a purple.  He didn’t know when her extravagance started to grate, but he knew it did. </p><p>            As she arrived at the table she gave him a simpering smile, “My Lord, I didn’t think you would call me so soon after everything that happened at the Party, but, I’ll forgive you because of our shared history,” she purred as she took a seat beside Lucifer.</p><p>            <em>How did I ever find this attractive? </em>He smiled politely and said as she took her coat off.  “I am here to apologize, Deidra, I am actually here to talk about our relationship.”</p><p>            “Well, I am sure now that the human has learned her place, she won’t be that much of a problem, I’m honestly surprised you condescended to have a relationship with such a base being.  Father remarked on this, though, he has great respect for you as you well know,” she replied, her tone casual as she insulted Rosa <em>and </em>Lucifer.  Lucifer smiled; he was going to make her cry on principle now. </p><p>            Lucifer’s lips curved up to a smile far crueler than Deidra had ever seen on his face, “Rosa’s place is at my side and has been for nearly a year now.  The one among us who condescended was she.  Rosa should not have attacked you; that would imply you were her equal to begin with.   As far as what Astaroth thinks of my relationship with my beloved, he can tell me so himself, though, consider who he rutted to beget you, I hardly see it as his place to criticize the beauty I <em>bed.</em>” </p><p>            Deidra gaped at him, clearly did not expect the evening to turn out the way it was.  Lucifer could see her scrambling to save the situation.  He scoffed, Rosa would have ripped at him within seconds of speaking, <em>how did he every consort with such a being?  </em>He came to his feet and said, “I ordered you your favorite alcohol, it’s been paid for, and in case this was not clear, we are no longer an item, not that I ever considered us one before,” Lucifer succinctly added as he made his way out of the restaurant. </p><p>            “Two down, now to convince my <em>Fury</em>,” he said to himself with a sardonic smile. </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            Friday morning came, Rosa was not ready.  She groaned as her alarm went off.  She and the rest of the students participating in the event and dancing for Asmo’s birthday were excused from class.  It would take them all day to get ready anyway, and she wasn’t going to rush.  The bunny was sitting in bed beside her, she took it up and looked at it, she had dreams about Lucifer all night.  Well, they were memories, and each one hurt.  For that moment she allowed herself to miss his embrace.  Waking up with him curled around her was one of the most romantic moments in their relationship.  She was embraced by his wings, when she woke up, he had the dreamiest expression in his eyes.  It stole her breath away, Rosa felt how much he loved her, how much he cared.  Rosa blinked away the memory. </p><p>            She was a fool then, and a fool now for dwelling on someone who clearly found her wanting in something.  Rosa wasn’t going to compete for any male, no matter what he made her feel.  With that last thought, she tossed the bunny back on the bed and headed to the shower. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Asmodeus was up and dressed whistling out a song as he headed to breakfast.  The girls wouldn’t be joining them, but they were still going to class, or so Lucifer declared in their group chat the night before.  Lucifer also text him the details of what he already set in motion which was why Asmodeus was in such a great mood. </p><p>            That was until he noticed Isabel walking out of her room looking angry, though he was coming to terms with that just being how she woke up regardless of how well she rested.  She noticed him, giving him a nod of acknowledgement but otherwise not speaking.  Isabel was still not speaking to him as she used to, though she insisted everything was fine. </p><p>            Solomon became irritated with how much he was talking about Isabel hating Asmodeus the night before.  Solomon insisted otherwise, but Asmo wasn’t so certain.  Asmodeus pushed the topic from his mind, today was his birthday, and he wanted it to be perfect.  He would think about the messy aspect of his relationship with Isabel and Solomon afterward. </p><p>            As he walked in, everyone greeted him with a Happy Birthday, and for those who weren’t present, he received a text or a call.  Rosa called him at midnight, just as he did her weeks earlier.  He loved that they shared a birthday month.  They would go out shopping sometime to celebrate.  He was hoping Lucifer would fix the mess he made before then. </p><p>            Mammon chuckled, “You’re going to be extra today, aren’t you?”</p><p>            “That implies I’m not extra any other day, and I don’t take that kind of language,” came Asmo’s glib reply with a simpering smile before he laughed. </p><p>            Everyone’s mood was good, though he noted Isabel didn’t stick around to drink her coffee.  Lucifer met eyes with him and nodded, “I will see you at the school, I need to make sure everything else is ready for tonight as Rosa and the women will be far too busy to look it over themselves,” he nodded to his brothers as he took his leave. </p><p>            “He seems relaxed now, I wonder what happened?” asked Leviathan with a frown.  He hoped he wasn’t over Rosa so soon, because if he was he clearly never loved her to begin with.  He spoke to Rosa in passing, and he could tell she was still very much hurt.  She was trying her best to remain calm and consider everyone’s feelings. </p><p>            Satan narrowed his eyes, “He’s up to something, otherwise he’d be going crazy, I know him,” he analyzed as he drank his tea. </p><p>            “Whatever it is, as long as it doesn’t make shit worse with Rosa, I’m good, now, I’m out, I got shit to do too,” Mammon declared as he came to his feet, a piece of toast in his mouth as he headed out the door. </p><p>            The other brothers followed suit, Asmo being the last to leave.  This evening would either make some relationships worse, or some better, there would be no in between, Asmo would make certain of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Rosa was sitting in the backstage area, helping tie Amanda’s corset into place.  She was ready and dressed and was now actively helping the others.  Some were nervous, others were excited, and then there was Isabel, who looked like she was about to face an executioner.  Rosa needed to say something. </p><p>            She walked over to Isabel and said, “Hey…I know you’re going to tell me it’s fine, but, hon, you have to tell me the truth, I know you’re not fine, I know that it cut you deeply, and if all you can do is acknowledge that aloud to me, then so be it, but you have to tell me the truth, or tell someone else, it doesn’t matter, but you must,” Rosa insisted as she took a seat beside Isabel who was also dressed and ready to go. </p><p>            Isabel looked to Rosa as she spoke, at that moment, Barbatos’ words about her friendships came back to her.  It had to mean something right?  Rosa was here asking her what was wrong, <em>knowing </em>there was something wrong, and she was willing to listen.  How often did she get <em>that? </em></p><p>            Rosa took Isabel’s hands, “I’m not gonna do you dirty, sis.  I genuinely want to help you handle your problem.  We’re…we’ve been through some shit, you, and me.  I know you know what I mean,” she said with <em>the look. </em>Something Black women and WOC knew very well. </p><p>            Isabel sighed, “He fucking lied to me, didn’t…he undervalued me and underestimated me, I’m so fucking sick of being compared to Solo, by Asmo, by family, I’m fucking sick of it,” she spoke, the words tasting as bitter as they sounded in Isabel’s mouth. </p><p>            “You don’t have shit to prove to anyone, you know this, but let me tell you anyway; witchcraft is a woman’s trade.  You know this, you live it.  Don’t ever let anyone forget that, he is in your world because he is <em>permitted </em>to occupy that space, not because he is entitled to it.  You’re ice cold in a crisis, Isabel, and you don’t owe some simpering, smart mouthed ass wizard to prove it.  If Asmo, your family, anyone doesn’t see that, <em>that’s on them,” </em>Rosa replied fiercely holding Isabel’s hands. </p><p>            Isabel bit her lower lip, more angry than sad, “Thanks,” she breathed out as she looked away. </p><p>            “Do you want to do this, if not, we can skip it altogether, your lap dance that is,” Rosa pressed gently.</p><p>            “I don’t want to do it,” Isabel breathed out, shaking her head. </p><p>            “Done, you don’t do it, hey Heather, you know Isabel’s lapdance right?”</p><p>            Heather grinned, “Oh yeah, it’s hot!” she affirmed giving Isabel a thumbs up as Isabel gave her a wan smile. </p><p>            “She’s not feeling too good so we need someone else to do it, can you please?” Rosa asked Heather who beamed.</p><p>            “Give Porn Daddy a lap dance, bitch, watch me!” she chirped happily as she ran off to finish getting ready. </p><p>            Rosa looked back to Isabel and smiled, “Get in your party dress and chill out here, hon.  If you want to talk more later, we can, if you’d rather do it through text, we can do that too.  Just…I’m here, okay? I can’t curse or hex anyone for you, but I can curse them out,” she vowed as she gave Isabel a hug. </p><p>            Isabel returned the embrace and nodded.  “Yeah, I’ll, I’ll change and then go check out the crowd, make sure we don’t have any bullshit go down considering how hard we worked for this.”</p><p>            Rosa watched her walk off to the dressing room, before turning back to Dara who was waiting patiently for her to come talk with her. </p><p>            “So, you good?” asked Rosa of Dara. </p><p>            “Bitch, I’m so fucking ready, I’ve done this so much it’s like going back home for me.  How about you?” Dara asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. </p><p>            “Well, we’re almost ready to go on, we got this, my cult sisters,” Rosa said with a grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Isabel walked out after she finished changing, the lights had gone down, signaling the girls were about to perform.  Isabel noticed Lucifer, Crown Daddy, the Lords, and then her eyes set on Astaroth and the female demon beside him, Deidra.  She came to learn that Deidra was asshole’s daughter, and a few things started to make sense. </p><p>            She was sure Rosa didn’t know the connection, but Isabel’s focus was on why they were there in the first place.  If Rosa saw that winged bitch…Isabel didn’t even want to think about it.  She couldn’t curse or hex Lucifer; but she sure as hell could handle the maxi pad with wings.  Isabel took a seat from a safe vantage point, waiting for an opportunity to strike.  The inside of the tent had been made to look like a circus, but, with an added cabaret feel.  Plush red velvet seats with gold fringe and gilding were everywhere.  A throne like chair was set up before the stage for Asmodeus.  She was glad she decided to forgo it. </p><p>            As the music started, everyone’s attention was on the stage, Isabel smiled as the girls worked the stage as they’d rehearsed.  Isabel was yelling out like the rest of the crowd, the Lords were gawking at the display of female flesh, Isabel smirked.  She looked back to Deidra; she was looking daggers at Rosa who was a picture in her corset and pink feathers, looking like the songbird she was.  Dara was working the rest of the stage as she sang the second verses to <em>Video Phone </em>as the girls slowly made their way off the stage to dance for Asmo who was squealing with delight. </p><p>            Isabel smiled, <em>at least one of us is happy, </em>she mused as she looked back to Crown Daddy and the Old Man.  They too were transfixed by the women on the stage.  Isabel decided nobody would do anything foolish and the song was almost over.  She needed to relax and with that, she waved down a waitress and ordered herself several drinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Rosa got up off the ring as the song ended, and the curtains fell.  The happy energy coming off the women made her feel happy and exhilarated.  She hugged Dara and laughed, “Bitch you were a fucking goddess!” Rosa gushed. </p><p>            “Bitch I thought I was going to slip off the damn stage!” Dara laughed as they walked backstage. As they changed, they could hear the music turn into dance music, as was the plan after they performed.  They were going to cut a cake afterward and sing him Happy Birthday.  Rosa was changing into a pink latex dress with black latex gloves to keep with the theme.  She didn’t do much with her hair as it already was in the vintage curls she desired. </p><p>            The girls all began walking out as they were done changing.  Rosa was the last to leave, making sure everything was packed up before she walked out.  As she walked down the steps of the stage, she smiled at the play of lights all over the tent, the music was blaring but everyone was having a blast.  She made her way to the bar, by passing so many, she hardly remembered their faces.  She ordered her drink and as she waited, she noticed Deidra. </p><p>            “What the fuck,” she breathed out in anger.  <em>Not today you trick ass bitch, oh fuck you, </em>Rosa took her drink and when she spotted Isabel, headed toward her. </p><p>            Isabel noticed Deidra was following Rosa through the crowd as she downed her seventh drink.  Rosa was walking with her drink in hand.  She then noticed that Crown Daddy and Lucifer noticed them as well. </p><p>            Isabel smiled as Rosa came upon her.  “Hey,” Rosa said with a shake of her head.  “I may have to leave early because I’m not dealing with that bitch today.”</p><p>            Isabel shook her head, “Rosa, you need to chill, things will be fine!” Isabel chirped happily.  Isabel made sure Rosa was to one side as Deidra came upon them. </p><p>            “You ruined everything,” Deidra hissed at Rosa. </p><p>            Rosa blinked and replied, “The only thing lying in ruins is whatever place you bought that fucking dress, bitch, pick a struggle; dress badly or have an ugly attitude.  You can’t have both, greedy ass bitch.”</p><p>            Isabel laughed, “Tragic,” she said as she looked over Deidra’s gaudy dress. She looked away from Deidra briefly to see Lucifer was almost there. </p><p>            “You don’t belong here either you, stupid witch!” Deidra hissed. </p><p>            “Oh, see, now I take that personal,” something snapped within Isabel, before Rosa could do anything, Isabel had hauled back and punched Deidra square in the face, knocking her to the ground.  Before she knew it, Isabel was on her, and from what Rosa could tell, beating the living hell out of the Demon. </p><p>            Lucifer reached Rosa to get her out of the way before Deidra threw Isabel off. Diavolo was behind Lucifer and managed to take a hold of Isabel and pull her away.  The music was so loud, only those around them knew what went on. </p><p>            Lucifer picked Rosa up, bridal style and walked her toward the stage, walking up the stairs, setting her on her feet.  “What happened, are you alright?” he demanded. </p><p>            He was a few seconds too late.  Lucifer kept his eyes on her as she made her way to the bar in that delectable dress.  She looked like a dessert ready for his consumption.  Her performance had all but brought him to his knees.  It took him a few minutes to calm himself enough to go seek her out.  He half expected this to happen, he was glad Isabel was at her side when it did. </p><p>            “I’m fine,” was her cold reply. </p><p>            “Beloved, please talk to me,” he pleaded kindly. </p><p>            “Why, what difference would it make?” she demanded, her hands on her hips.  </p><p>            “I would rather you rail at me than your silence, Rosa. I am so fucking sick of your silence.  Yell at me, throw something at me, if you must, I cannot say I will let you get away with it, but I certainly prefer it to your polite disinterest,” he admitted in what seemed like a single breath. </p><p>            “Why should I accommodate you, you fucking lied to me,” her voice was quietly deceptive in its rage. </p><p>            “You love me, and I fucked with that, I admit it freely,” he began.</p><p>            “How magnanimous of you!” she snapped, pacing the length of the room now. </p><p>            “Do not, interrupt me,” he growled.</p><p>            “You know, fuck you, I don’t have to listen to a fucking word you say after what you put me through.  How <em>dare you</em>?” she hissed. </p><p>            “I would have walked through hell for you, but you picked her, go then, you have no business with me.  I told you once, forget I exist, pretend I’m not here, you know, like you did when you were off flirting with her in public while holding me to guidelines you never cared to uphold yourself.  I asked you once before, do I look as stupid as you think me?  I guess I got my answer last Saturday.  You can spare me, Lucifer, now, you can stay here if you’d like, but I have an issue to handle,” she replied curtly as she went to walk past him.</p><p>            “I tried this Asmodeus’ way, now we do this in mine,” he said casually as he took her up, opened a portal with a singular movement, and before Rosa could take in the breath to scream, he walked through it with her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Isabel was laughing as Diavolo held her in his arms.  “Oh, not so fucking fun when we can fight back, huh, bitch?  Oh, let’s pick on the one who has more class in her fingernail than you do in your body, but I’m not the one, and once you’re done picking your teeth up off the floor, you can come see me, at least it’ll make your sucking dick easier!” she laughed rancorously as Deidra was helped to her feet by her father. </p><p>            “She attacked me!” Deidra cried to her father.</p><p>            Isabel looked to Diavolo and said, “The quality of Demon leaves much to be desired,” before she chortled again. </p><p>            Asmodeus came into fray and said, “Personally, as this is my party, I would like if Deidra were to leave, I know you cannot stand my Diamond and Sapphire, you may take your leave,” he said coldly. </p><p>            “Asmo, she hit me!”</p><p>            “Why were you trying to antagonize my Consort?” Asmodeus shot back. </p><p>            “She is not a <em>real </em>Consort!” Deidra shot back. </p><p>            “Who the fuck said she wasn’t?” asked Mammon as he came upon the scene, his hands in his pockets.  He was flanked by the rest of the Lords. </p><p>            “No rites have been done!” Deidra shot back.</p><p>            “A fact we are planning on remedying as soon as possible, we assure you,” said Satan coldly. </p><p>            “What?’ Deidra demanded, her voice a hushed whispered filled with horror.</p><p>            “What part of that was unclear?” asked Belphegor with a look of contempt. </p><p>            Beelzebub who ruled over Astaroth stated curtly, “You may take your child and leave.  This was supposed to be a family event shared with friends, not with harpies who cannot keep their talons sheathed.  You are both dismissed,” he said coldly. </p><p>            Diavolo set Isabel on her feet as he sighed, “You are a feisty one, Isabel.”</p><p>            “She had it comin’,” Isabel growled out.  Isabel then looked around, “Where the fuck is Rosa?”</p><p>            Diavolo looked around and then smiled as he noted who else was missing, “I think she is off talking with Lucifer, and this isn’t something we will interfere with.”</p><p>            “Meaning he has your permission to try and brow beat her until she agrees to take his cheatin’ ass back?  Yeah, hard pass,” Isabel snapped before she stalked off in search of her friend. </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stepped out of the portal and set her on her feet a few feet from it as it closed.  He’d chosen the forest near the House; he would have her home whether she liked it or not.  Her scent was everywhere in his room and the entire week felt like he lived with a ghost.  “You are talking to me now, whether you like it or not, Rosa!” he snapped, his tone far colder than he’d wanted.  His tone had no effect on her beautiful face.  She was tear stricken now, but there was no fear in her eyes, no trepidation. </p><p>            “…I see it you know, you’re wondering why it isn’t working, your tactics.  Thinking maybe I submitted by choice, because, I loved you.  I felt safe around you, my heart felt safe around you, but I fucked up,” she stated coldly.  She frigidly continued, “I fucked up, because I thought, you of all of them, would tell me the truth, even if I didn’t like, even if it hurt me.  You didn’t…and that was my fault for not getting it in writing,” she said with a half laugh before looking away from him. </p><p>            “Rosa…” he began, but she put a hand up to quell anything else he had to say as she spoke.  </p><p>            “I am not finished,” she replied boldly, looking back to him, “Honestly, it isn’t your fault.  I expected you to be honest, I figured it was implied, but I never, never thought to state it.  That’s on me.  I knew who I was involved with, and I should have known better.  You flirting with the antagonistic bitch, who tried to demean me, demean who I am, with you <em>knowing </em>who I am now, knowing who I am to my family, what it is I fucking do, I won’t forgive you.  I told you all once, in my culture we never forgive betrayal,” her voice was losing its edge, her expression solemn now. </p><p>            “I didn’t stay away because I was pouting.  I stayed away because I knew I would need to end it, and to keep myself whole enough to return home, to head <em>my </em>family, I can’t let my heart die a slow death.  It must be quick and merciless, to spare me.  Like you, I don’t have the commodity of healing and processing betrayal and heartbreak at my leisure.  There isn’t room in what I do for it,” she added quietly. As she folded her hands neatly before her, meeting his gaze again.</p><p>            “You wanted someone to care, to need you, I did.  I loved you, I wouldn’t say I loved you more than myself, but, fuck, I would have died for you, and it seems in a way, I am.  Well, you got it, you won...I have nothing left to give you, so I guess you can just leave me back where you found me,” the quiet determination in her voice is all she would allow him to hear, that was all she could allow herself to give. </p><p>            Lucifer felt his heart shatter at her words.  The calmer she became, the more he realized how much he’d wounded her.  No, it wasn’t like her to pout, he should have realized that.  Asmodeus tried to tell him, even at the party, but he’d refused to listen.  The last week was agony, he couldn’t go through that again. </p><p>            “No,” he said quietly, his voice solemn. </p><p>            “No what?  This isn’t up for committee intervention,” she said turning on her heel and walking toward the House.  She’d gotten her bearings quickly after noting the forest. </p><p>            “We are not finished,” he snapped, and what seemed like a blanket of darkness overcame her, so now, she couldn’t see a hand in front of her face. </p><p>            “Now who is pouting?” she snapped growing furious. </p><p>            “You belong to me, you gave yourself to me, perhaps you forget, <em>I do not rescind agreements!”</em> his voice resounded around her, she couldn’t see where he was, but for once when faced with this, she did not fear it. </p><p>            “Oh, but did you keep your end of the fucking bargain?  So, what does the Devil have to say about breaking his word?” she snapped back. </p><p>            He materialized before her, “I do not break my word!”</p><p>            “Well, there’s a first for everything!” she snapped back, “You promised me, you said you loved me, you don’t do this shit to people you love!” she shouted back. </p><p>            “Did you not think, the reason I did not want you there, is because of that fucking rebellion?  What part of I know how this kingdom operates do you not understand?  I hoped, you were far more intelligent than this!” he snapped back at the same volume. </p><p>            “Oh, funny how this excuse didn’t come up the fucking day we argued this! Now it was for my own good, well, fuck, I guess you having your arms around that bitch was too, forgive me, but what was <em>that </em>protecting me from?” she demanded. </p><p>            “You knew I would not be monogamous, why have a problem now?” he retorted acerbically. She wasn’t giving him a chance to explain and that was infuriating him. </p><p>            “Oh fuck <em>you</em>, you know exactly what the agreement was between us all, and communication was key, you <em>never </em>mentioned continuing a relationship with her, even after I got into a fight with her, you knew <em>exactly </em>how I felt about her,” Rosa countered angrily.   </p><p>            “You had sex with Dia-</p><p>            “Oh no, Lucifer, you were fucking there, at any given point you could have rescinded your agreement with it, but you didn’t, because you were as into it as I was, don’t fucking lie to me!” she shouted the last. </p><p>            “You should not have expected more than what I could give you,” he replied coldly, not willing to concede another point. </p><p>            “You’re right, you know one piece of advice of yours, something you said to me when we first met; about my being weak and that was why I was being ostracized and victimized.  You are no different, and that again, is my fuck up.  Love requires vulnerability, or it isn’t love, I was weak, weak for you, and you took advantage of that.  I will not, be making that mistake again, Lu,” she said quietly. </p><p>            “You want to consider this as me not keeping my word, well, you know where I’ll end up because of the pacts.  Find comfort in my being tortured over being this fucking stupid,” she replied shaking her head at him before looking away from him. </p><p>            “You really are not going to forgive me,” came his quiet reply.</p><p>            “You aren’t sorry, Lu.  It doesn’t even matter, you will play this however you see fit, I’m just refusing to be a part of the game, you lose nothing.  You’ll have women more than willing to be whatever you want them to be, Lu, <em>fear not</em>,” she added the last sardonically a humorless smile on her face. </p><p>            She looked back to his face, “You will forget me within a few months, tops,” she whispered before turning her back on him and patiently waited for him to lift the veil of darkness around them. It dissipated quickly after; she took her leave without a backward glance. </p><p>            Rosa was in agony, a pain so acute she was breathless with it.  She wouldn’t stop, after all, based on his answers he would continue to do what he did, making up one reason or another explaining why he should be allowed to do what he wanted. </p><p>            Rosa made it back to the House without remembering how she’d made it back.  She didn’t remember the walk back, or how she’d walked into the house.  The house was empty, everyone being out at Asmo’s party.  She headed back to her room, locking the door as she began to remove her garments and the millions of hairpins, or so it seemed, from her hair.  Rosa jumped into the shower after removing her makeup and soaked in the hot water.  She wondered if she stayed under the stream long enough, the heat my seep back into her body.  She felt cold and dead inside, like a part of her went missing. </p><p>            She finished her shower twenty minutes later, trudging out of it, not feeling any better but glad to have the hairspray and makeup residue off her face and hair.  She was glad at the least that Amanda had made up with the twins.  Rosa wanted her best friend happy.  She climbed into bed nude this time, knowing nobody would bother her.  She closed her eyes, and with as tired as she was, fell asleep almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>            Lucifer stayed up all night in his room.  He heard everyone return, heard Amanda’s happy laughter as she talked with the twins, while he felt dead inside.  His heart was leaving the Devildom.  The entire night he spent thinking about what she said.  If she didn’t love him, would it hurt her as much?  Would she feel betrayal?  The answer was no.  He covered his face with both hands.  He needed to fix this; he wanted her to stay.  If there was a doubt in his mind that she would make him a good Lady; he had his answer. </p><p>            She wouldn’t bend, wouldn’t relent, if he were wrong.  She all but called him a liar to his face, he smirked.  His vixen had a temper, and a deep sense of honor.  Lucifer sighed, no.  He was not letting her leave him.  He looked at the time, it was eight in the morning, he knew nobody else would be up.  He came to his feet, leaving his coat on the couch where he’d dropped it the night before along with his waistcoat. </p><p>            Rosa woke to a soft knock on her door, she didn’t bother getting up, she wasn’t in the mood for company and she was still far too tired.  She turned on her side and attempted to go back to sleep.  That was when she heard the lock on her door turn.  Only one demon had the key.  She growled as she covered her face with her comforter and called out, “I don’t want to talk to you, I said what I needed to say last night.”</p><p>            “Good,” came his reply as Lucifer closed and locked the door behind him.  “Be a good girl and listen,” he replied regally, making her turn to glare at him. </p><p>            She took in a breath to give him a scathing retort, but he replied, “Beloved, listen.”</p><p>            “Don’t you dare call me that!” she snapped turning away from him again.  Lucifer was not having it.  He walked over to her, climbing onto the bed, pinning her to it. </p><p>            “Lucifer let me go and get out of my room!” she growled. </p><p>            “Be still my temptress else I remind your body who it belongs to,” he replied quietly.</p><p>            “Oh, fuck, you have another thing coming if you thought for one moment I would-,” he cut her off with a simple word. </p><p>            “I entreat thee to listen,” his tone was quiet, his voice gentle. </p><p>            Rosa frowned, “What do you want?” she really wasn’t in the mood for more excuses.  She didn’t have the energy to remain angry all day, either.  She wanted him to have it out already so she would let him speak. </p><p>            “I want you, to be here, with me,” he said slowly, his tone tender.  “I want you to be happy with me.  I should not have toyed with your heart, my love.  My habits got the better of me, and I deserve your fury for it.  I would tear a man or demon apart if they held onto you the same way,” he admitted solemnly.  “I broke your heart, a heart you gave me after admitting to me how another toyed with it.  You were right, I was no better than a mortal man when I did this, to my everlasting shame.  I should have told you about the Garden Party, I know now if I had informed you of the dangers, you would have happily stayed home,” he admitted sadly. </p><p>            “Please, do not leave me to bear this alone,” he whispered as he rested his brow on hers.  “I will take any punishment you want, anything all, as long as you never leave me,” he offered in a voice so pained, Rosa’s throat constricted. </p><p>            “I will pay any price, as long as you are here, please, stay, beloved.  You are loved so deeply, I do not know if there is a bottom to this well you filled with your affection,” he admitted his eyes now closed, his voice still soft, solemn and gentle. </p><p>            He continued, “I wanted to say this last night, but I knew…you were not ready to hear it.  I have told Deidra I have no interest in any relationship with her, I believe that is why she went to confront you last night, beloved.  I also have informed the Prince that you will be my bride sooner than later.  We have tarried on this point enough for my lifetime,” he admitted quietly. </p><p>            Rosa closed her eyes as the knot in her throat tightened.  Her heart wanted to believe him, wanted to stay, and keep him for the rest of her life.  She replied, “You won’t lie to me like this again?”</p><p>            “No, though, you must remember I cannot tell you everything,” he warned gently, opening his eyes to look at her.    </p><p>            “I, really have no inclination to know it all, Lu,” she replied with a sigh.  “This hurt so much, I honestly gave that idea of dying from a broken heart some credit,” she breathed out as her eyes filled with tears. </p><p>            “No, I believe it would be far crueler, to let us live,” he replied, his voice sounding pained as well.  “I want you to be bride,” he added quietly as her eyes met his. </p><p>            “I think…I have to learn more about what will be expected of me before I accept, Lu, but,” she sighed and with a whimper replied, “I love you so much, I don’t know how-,” he leaned in and kissed her lips, a light press against hers. </p><p>            “You will learn, and you will be glorious at everything you do.  It is not in your nature to do anything halfway,” he answered her, telling her what she longed to hear, without having known it. </p><p>            “You always know what to say to me when I need it the most,” she replied in a sob. </p><p>            Lucifer smiled, “I <em>am </em>smarter,” he replied making her laugh, which was his intent. </p><p>            “I mean, you don’t just go out and say it, ya know,” she replied with a chortle. </p><p>            Lucifer grinned, “Why not if it’s true?”</p><p>            “Yeah well, I fuck you silly and don’t go about telling people that do I?” she retorted.</p><p>            “You could, I would not mind,” he laughed. </p><p>            Rosa laughed, “You’re impossible!” A relief she hadn’t expected overcame her.  She felt exhausted. </p><p>            Lucifer took a hold of her face with one hand, “Yet, you love me.”</p><p>            “I was thrown down the stairs as a child, darling, it could be brain damage,” came her dry reply making him laugh. </p><p>            She laughed with him and then said, “You could try scaling the impossible back a bit.”</p><p>            “No, beloved, but I promise to love you, is that fair?” he whispered as he began to kiss her again. </p><p>            Rosa smiled into his kisses, “I think we can work from that.”</p><p>            “Hm,” he grunted as he began to deepen the kiss. He was starving for her.  A week without touching her, without touching anyone, caught up with him. </p><p>            “Oh, what do you want, hm?” she asked as her hands snaked out from beneath her blankets to tangle in his hair. </p><p>            “You’re fucking naked,” he growled in excitement as he began to undo the dress shirt he was wearing. </p><p>            “If we are doing this, you owe me; we are doing this my way,” she began to which he gave her a dark chuckle.</p><p>            “Hm, I see.  I’m fucking you until you can’t think, I can do that,” he trilled as she blushed profusely. </p><p>            “No, that’s not what I meant!” she whispered harshly, though she could not hide the amusement in her voice or the heat in her eyes. </p><p>            He finished unbuttoning his shirt, Rosa’s eyes trailed down his body, her lips parting. He gave her a knowing look, “What did you mean, beloved?” his voice was coy and his gaze was wrecking her thought process. </p><p>            A knock on her door broke the spell, making Rosa grin at Lucifer’s narrowed gaze as his wings unfurled.  “Who, the fuck, is it?” he bit out coldly. </p><p>            Asmo’s voice chirped up, “It’s me!  I need to talk to you both, and yes I know what was about to happen, so unless you want me interrupting you, just let me in!” Asmodeus laughed. </p><p>            Rosa laughed, “You owe him, you took me from the party early,” she chided Lucifer gently. </p><p>            “For your heart, beloved,” he growled as he came to his feet and walked over to the door, pulling it open. </p><p>            Asmodeus looked Lucifer over, “See, why don’t you greet me like this?”</p><p>            “I will pull of one of your wings to use as holding fan, come in already,” Lucifer snapped, making Asmodeus saunter in.  Lucifer’s wings were twitching with his aggravation.  His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, waiting for Asmodeus to finish up so he could kick him out. </p><p>            “First off, thank you so much for your song, it was great, and yes, I had a live going when you were singing and let me just say, you got me over a thousand followers, so, yay!” Asmodeus gushed making Rosa laugh as she curled up in her covers.</p><p>            “You are welcome, statues will be erected in my honor, I hope?” Rosa teased making Asmo grin.</p><p>            “That wasn’t was being erected let me tell you,” Asmodeus grinned.</p><p>            “<em>Asmo,</em>” Lucifer growled out. </p><p>            “Fine, fine,” Asmo sighed with an eye roll, “Secondly, I threw Deidra and her father out of the party last night after Isabel beat the hell out of her,”</p><p>            “How is Izzy?” Rosa asked, her smile fading to concern. </p><p>            “She’s doing well, though, she isn’t speaking to me now, not at all,” Asmodeus sighed. </p><p>            Rosa admitted, “That may be because of me.  Though I didn’t explicitly tell you not to talk to you; I told her to make decisions that were best for her, and right now, that doesn’t seem to include you,” she said as kindly as possible.</p><p>            “Ouch,” he agonized. </p><p>            “You need to give her time and you kinda need to read between the lines on this one, Asmo.  Though, if you don’t want to that’s cool too,” she soothed sympathetically. </p><p>             “Lastly,” Asmo said, changing the subject, not wanting to dwell on what he could stand to lose if Isabel decided to cut him out of her life.  “…I’ll take that bunny back now.”</p><p>            “Er, wait a fucking minute,” Rosa sat up, holding her bedding to her chest as she did so.  She took up the bunny and held it aloft, “What the fuck did this bunny do to me?!”</p><p>            Asmodeus grinned, “It doesn’t matter, apparently your rage against Lucifer outweighed the charm of the bunny.”</p><p>            “Get out, Asmo,” Rosa bit out, looking daggers at Lucifer who gave her a small smirk.  It only served to infuriate her further. </p><p>            “Diamond, please, I was only trying to help!”</p><p>            “Asmo, go, now, and take <em>Resentment</em> with you, that’s what I’m calling this fucking bunny!” she snapped, tossing it at Asmo who caught it. </p><p>            “Come on, can’t I join in?” Asmodeus begged with a grin. </p><p>            “Not your birthday anymore, get out!” Rosa growled to which Asmodeus pouted. </p><p>            “Fine, but I expect something for your missing my cake cutting,” Asmodeus whined. </p><p>            “I will think about it, no go, I need to talk to the Devil himself,” she stated as her glare fixated on Lucifer again. </p><p>            Asmo walked out of the room after Lucifer opened the door for him.  He closed it and locked the door.  “Beloved…”</p><p>            “You tried to use a charm to get me to talk to you; oh fuck, Lu, I wasn’t going to do it earlier but now I will, you owe me for that. </p><p>            “Name your price, beloved,” he stated as he walked back to the bed. </p><p>            “Hm, I think you should be my butler for this weekend, I feel like having you wait on…me and Amanda for the next two days,” she said with a smirk. </p><p>            Lucifer’s lips turned up into a slow, coy smile, “Whatever my Lady desires,” he purred as he walked toward her.</p><p>            Rosa smiled, “Oh, I like the sound of that, but this morning, I think I need you to make me come,” she spoke out as she crooked her finger, beckoning him toward her.</p><p>            Lucifer’s body hummed with the anticipation, “Yes,” he trilled as he walked over to her bed, pulling the bedding free from her grasp.  She released it, as he climbed onto the bed, her hands going to his belt as he removed his shirt. </p><p>            She smiled and chuckled making Lucifer ask, “Why are you amused, darling?” he whispered. </p><p>            Rosa grinned, “Err, a meme, it, err, says, <em>‘I never wanted to suck a dick so bad in my entire life, never I swear,’</em>” she laughed as she undid his belt.</p><p>            Lucifer laughed, “Rosa!” his blush made it more endearing to her.</p><p>            “What, it’s the fucking truth!” she laughed as she pulled him down to her by his horns, “These are useful by the way,” she whispered as began to kiss her</p><p>            Lucifer trilled into their kiss, “Hold onto them while you ride my face,” he groaned. </p><p>            “Oh fuck, Daddy,” she moaned, the lust she ignored came roaring back. </p><p>            “I want you to wrap those thighs around my face,” he whispered hotly into her mouth. </p><p>            “Fuck,” she sobbed as she pulled his pants down, “I don’t think I can wait,” she whimpered.</p><p>            “My Lady gets whatever she wants,” he panted heatedly.  He was in no better condition, “Where do you want me?” he asked, his words rough with lust. </p><p>            Rosa pushed him back onto his back, as she moved him, he tucked his wings around him so they would not be caught as she moved to straddle his hips.  “On your back,” she whispered as she took his erection and without another word, let herself drop onto him.  She wanted the pain with the pleasure.  “Fuck, yes,” she hissed.</p><p>            Lucifer’s eyes rolled back as his hands flew to his face.  She was slick with wetness and as she started to ride him, it only increased.  Her moans and whimpers were driving him mad; his hands went to her hips.  It was the first time he ever allowed her to ride him and he was regretting not letting her do it sooner. </p><p>            “Fuck, Lu, you feel so fucking good,” she sobbed as she threw her head back. </p><p>            “Tell Daddy how good he feels inside you,” he moaned, Lucifer was not going to make it much longer. </p><p>            “Fuck,” she sobbed bowing forward, unable to keep riding him at the speed she wanted.  She was too overwhelmed with the feeling. </p><p>            Lucifer moved pulling her to him as he flipped her onto her back and started to thrust into her with abandon. </p><p>            “Yes, fuck, yes!” she cried as she dug her fingernails into his back. </p><p>            He roared as he bit into her left shoulder, not like usually did, no, this one would stay, this mark would not fade, he would make it so. </p><p>            Rosa cried out in pain just as her orgasm hit her, “Lu!” she cried out as he too came with her. </p><p>            Lucifer pulled her to him, pulling her up from the bed her legs now locked around his hips.  His wings wrapped around her as he held her to him.  He was chanting something Rosa did not understand. </p><p>            “Lu?” she whispered softly. </p><p>            “Do you take me, beloved?” he asked, whisper soft.  She noticed then the glow that surrounded them.  She looked into his eyes, they were aglow, but she could sense no anger in them. </p><p>            Rosa knew what this was, even without his having to speak it.  “I do,” she whispered solemnly in return.  “Do you take me, <em>mi Rey?” </em>she asked. </p><p>            Lucifer rested his brow on hers, “I do, <em>mi Reina.” </em>As he spoke the words, the room became engulfed in light, Rosa closed her eyes, unable to bear the brightness.  Lucifer watched her in his arms, as the rite bound them together.  Then he noticed something omit from her, a light of a different kind.  It flared from her back, like <em>wings </em>before it faded, and the light was gone. </p><p>            Rosa opened her eyes, and looked around before looking at him, “What did we just do?” she grinned.</p><p>            “You sold your soul to me,” he teased with tender smile as he rested his brow against hers again.</p><p>            “Isn’t that really what any marriage really is?” she asked with chortle as he grinned. </p><p>            “You are not wrong, beloved,” he sighed, a joy in his eyes. </p><p>            “Wait, so…fuck,” she laughed covering her mouth with a hand. </p><p>            “Yes, we did, both, actually,” he explained.</p><p>            “You weren’t playing,” she admitted as she bit her lower lip.</p><p>            “No, I most certainly was not.  You are now mine, though, I suppose my brothers can…exist, around you, or, something,” he smirked as he gently pulled his wings back, as he lain her back onto the bed. </p><p>            Rosa sat up slowly, not feeling any different.  She supposed there really wouldn’t be much of change for her.  She looked to Lucifer who was looking upon her with a look of wonder. </p><p>            “What?” she asked with a smile. </p><p>            “You truly did not know what I was asking, but you knew, you knew to trust me.  I do not deserve you, I said this before.” He admitted quietly, his eyes solemn again. </p><p>            “There’s a but in there…,” she said with an inquisitive expression on her face. </p><p>            “Whoever decides to take you from me will not be granted peace in this life or the next,” he said coldly. </p><p>            “You’re talking about He-,” she didn’t finish because a low growl emitted from Lucifer.</p><p>            “Yes, I am talking about him, though, I have to grant you this; you put me on my backside with that, and I, have learned my Lady is not one to be trifled with; we chose well, Rosa.  It took all of me to convince you, and I cannot ask for a stronger trait in a Lady I call mine,” he declared with a smirk.</p><p>            “I was furious with you, that’s what it took for me to use the pact,” she admitted freely. </p><p>            “I noticed, Lord Diavolo was concerned you would dislike him as well, it appears, you made the impression you were hoping to make, beloved,” Lucifer noted with a nod of approval. </p><p>            Rosa sighed, “…that’s going to last about five minutes.”</p><p>            Lucifer readily agreed, “I say he’s over it already.”</p><p>            They both laughed as Rosa frowned some, “So, what does this all mean in the grand scheme of things?”  </p><p>            Lucifer’s eyes trailed to the healed bite mark.  He smiled at it just as she touched her left shoulder.  “It means, the next time Astaroth decides to lead his rebellion against the Crown Prince through you, he will find me in his path,” came his cold reply, making Rosa gasp. </p><p>            “Deidra is his daughter,” Lucifer explained, causing Rosa to look at Lucifer with surprise.</p><p>            “He was a bastard at the Party,” she admitted as she began to make sense of what she was being told. </p><p>            “He wants you dead because he wanted his daughter to be paired with me, a laughable concept,” Lucifer scoffed. </p><p>            “Not farfetched since you two had a thing,” she pointed out.</p><p>            “She had a thing, I had someone to fuck, there was a difference,” he stated bluntly as he came to his feet, his horns and wings fading.  “Enough of that, I owe my Lady a bath, as I recall we made an arrangement prior to our vows.”</p><p>            Rosa smirk as she took his right hand with her left, “So we did, lead the way, my King,” she replied coyly. </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>